


The Difference

by spiffystreets



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Mild Gore, i literally hate tagging, minimal tags is the way to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffystreets/pseuds/spiffystreets
Summary: Getting your hybrid traits is not a fun process, it's very painful and bloody in many cases. Tubbo and Tommy both got their traits in drastically different situations. Tubbo's the president and our friend Tommy is in exile.
Kudos: 26





	The Difference

**Author's Note:**

> blood warning. like, serious blood warning :]

Tubbo laid his head down on his desk with a sigh. He's had a migraine all day. He'd be clueless about why he had one, but the goat ears he's sported his whole life gave a pretty big clue as to what's been happening. It was bound to happen sooner or later, his horns had started coming in later than they should have.

When he woke up in the morning, he reported that he had a migraine and said to not bother him. He thought it was just simple pains at first, until he realized that he could pinpoint the pain in two spots.

It was about lunchtime when the pain started to worsen from a dull ache to full on agony. He groaned in pain as he slid off of his chair onto the ground. He sat in the corner of his office as everything around him seemed to fade away. He put his hands on his head in a weak attempt to shut the pain out.

After an hour of just sitting there, it felt like his head exploded as blood began to dribble down his head. Tubbo cried out as the horns pushed their way out of his scalp.

Growing horns was nothing like an Avian getting their wings. Your horns don't get to full size instantly, they start small and grow overtime. Avians however, if you get your wings as a teen, they come at full size.

Panicked footsteps rushed into the office after hearing Tubbo's cries of pain. There were people kneeling on either side of him as blood dripped down his face.

"Someone get a potion of healing!" A voice called out with urgency.

"No, we can't give it to him yet, it'll fuck things up." Someone else said.

"Well at least get it for when the damn things are done coming in!" The first voice snapped.

Someone pulled Tubbo's hair away from the wounds to examine the damage.

"Oh buddy..." They sighed before pulling Tubbo in a gentle hug, not caring about the blood they'd be getting on their clothes.

The boy gently sobbed as he wrapped his shaking arms around whoever was holding him. He couldn't tell who was in the room, but he knew they all cared.

\----

Tommy was hunched over in Tnret, shaking like a leaf. Every so often he'd tense up violently, the action would then send excruciating pain all throughout his body. He was screaming in agony. Nobody was around to hear, or even to help. He was alone in exile, banished by Tubbo.

There was one convulsion that made Tommy feel like he was being torn in half. He didn't know what was happening, all that he knew is that it hurt, especially when he laid on his back. His body rejected any voluntary movement, Tommy was stuck in place as hell made its way through his body. He could feel something moving beneath his skin, almost like a demon was possessing him.

His fingernails were pressing into the palms of his hands as the pain ran its course, leaving bloody crescent shapes. That pain was the least concerning out of everything.

After half an hour more of violent shaking and convulsing. Tommy felt a blinding pain before blacking out from it.

When he awoke, he was laying in his own pool of blood and he felt much heavier than he had before. When he tried to push himself into a seated position, his shoulders screamed in protest. When he flopped down again, he noticed the crimson red wings with the white (but bloodstained) highlights. He'd scream in fear, but he'd already damaged his voice from all the cries before the wings sprouted from his back.

As his vision began to fog over from blood loss and general fatigue, he heard the yells of someone familiar. Someone who actually cared.

_Dream._


End file.
